1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computing systems, including graphical user interfaces (GUI) and more particularly to a technique to automatically anticipate user actions to thereby automatically complete a GUI task in computing systems.
2. Description of Background
With computer applications having an increasing number of features, GUI environments are becoming more and more complex. Options are moving from a main menu into sub-menus or tabs. With a more complex layout, the user may be going through the same long steps in order to perform a task they have done many times before. Therefore, a system is need that can anticipate the user's possible final actions and present those anticipated actions to the user with an option to immediately perform the desired final action.
What is also needed is a method of monitoring the actions of a user such that they can be archived and searched at a later time to present choices to the user. What is also needed is a method of recognizing user patterns when working with various application programs such that the system can present relevant choices to the user.
A solution to some or all of these limitations or problems is therefore desired.